Ripples In The Looking Glass
by MizzDelirious
Summary: He never noticed the blonde girl with curious eyes and a gentle smile or the darkeyed girl with ravencolored hair and a hidden smile. He especially didn't notice them fall into the mirror. Oh, what a shame.
1. Prologue

"Goodness, I'm late!" muttered William H Rabbit, commonly known as the White Rabbit.

He briskly walked down a crowded sidewalk. He was in the human world, the world of Alice Liddell.

Now before we get confused, William is the son of the original White Rabbit. He was a teenager in human years.

His white hair was cut short and tidy. His eyes were a bright red that would be the envy of any man or animal. He currently wore a black vest over a white long-sleeved dress shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks topped off with black dress shoes and a black tie. Even in the human world, William liked to look proper.

He looked like a normal human being… except for the pair of snow white bunny ears jutting from the top of his head. But this was the human world! No one paid any attention to odd things like that!

William finally turned down an alley, coming to a stop in front of a dusty, old shop. He stepped in, wincing slightly as a loud bell rang as he opened the door. An old lady, as dusty-looking as the shop, looked up.

"Hello, William," she wheezed softly. William nodded to her.

"Which mirror am I to take?" he asked.

"The usual," she replied. William nodded again and strode up to a large, human-size mirror in the back of the shop. He gave the lady one last nod before stepping through. The mirror rippled like water and swallowed the boy, bunny-ears and all.

William was so preoccupied that he never noticed that two people were following him! He never noticed the blue-eyed blonde girl with curious eyes and a gentle smile. He never noticed the dark-eyed girl with raven-colored hair and a hidden smile tucked into the right corner of her lips.

No, William never noticed them step into the shop. He never noticed them nod at the lady, and he especially didn't notice as they fell into the mirror, first the blonde and then the raven-hair.

Oh, what a shame.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Cat

"Oof!" The blonde fell onto a rather comfy patch of grass. The raven-hair twisted nimbly and landed on her feet beside her. She gazed down at her friend, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Don't just stand there, Faye!" the blonde hissed. "Help me up!" Her voice was high and bright, like the happy tinkling of silver bells. Faye bowed to the girl.

"As you wish, Alice-hime," she murmured and stretched out her hand. Faye's voice was… different. It was deep, for a girl, and husky. It reminded one of rich chocolate and the sound of large pipes.

Alice grasped Faye's hand and stood up. They both dusted off their clothes, helping the other as well as themselves.

Alice wore a soft yellow shirt with a flower design on it along with a pair of jeans and baby blue Converses. Faye wore a black shirt that had red and silver dragons on it with a pair of black skinny jeans and skull-pattern Vans.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto," Faye mused as she took in their surroundings.

"Why would we be in Kansas?" Alice asked crossly. "And who in the world is Toto!?" Faye calmly cast her gaze around them, ignoring Alice's remarks.

"Alice, where are we?" she asked. Alice blinked and twisted her head around.

"…I don't know," she replied. Faye laughed lightly. Typical Alice.

Alice reached out to gently touch a nearby tree. Faye whipped around as she heard Alice gasp.

The tree had shifted, bending away from the girl's touch. Faye leapt forward and pulled Alice back, carefully watching the fearful tree.

"The tree!" Alice gasped. "It moved!"

"Of course it moved!" a voice called out. Faye snapped her head to look at the intruder while pushing Alice behind her.

"Don't let go of my hand," she murmured. Alice grimly nodded, lacing her fingers through her friend's hand. Up in the tree was a boy about their age.

He had purple hair and shiny purple eyes. He wore a tank-top and pants with a black-and-purple striped design. He grinned mischievously at them. He lay on the branch with on hand supporting his head and one leg dangling down.

He swung that leg back and forth, almost hypnotically. Alice found herself staring at it. As she did, she also noticed something else that was dangling.

"You have a tail!" she shrieked, pointing at the said appendage. The boy quirked an eyebrow, his smile never left his face. The tail lifted up, and he ran his hand over it. It, like his clothes, had black and purple stripes on it.

"He also has cat ears," noticed Faye. Indeed, the little fuzziness on top of his head twitched in excitement. For a few silent, uncomfortable moments, the three of them simply stared at each other. The whole time, the boy had that ridiculously wide smile on his face.

Finally, Alice asked, "Who are you?" The boy smiled even wider. He sat up and leapt down from the tree. He walked a few steps closer to the pair before Faye threw out her hand. Instantly, the boy froze. He nodded, respectfully, to Faye and took a step back.

"The question is," he answered, "who are you?"

"I'm Alice!" she replied. She gestured to her companion. "And this is Faye." The boy nodded.

"Well, you can call me Chez."

"Is that, by any chance, short for Cheshire? As in Cheshire Cat?" Chez blinked and nodded.

"How would you know that?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah!" Alice agreed. "How do you know that?" Faye shrugged, her eyes never leaving Chez's figure.

"I take it none of you have ever read 'Alice in Wonderland' before." Chez grinned all the more.

"Oh, no!" he explained. "I've never read or met Alice-in-Wonderland before. My father was the one who saw her, not I." Faye blinked in surprise but chose to say nothing.

Chez chose this time to begin to walk around them. He kept the same distance from them, but he paced around them, tail flicking in excitement.

"I must say, though, you're not exactly what I expected," he informed them. He caught Alice's gaze and took a bold step forward. Before Faye could stop him, Chez kneeled in front of Alice, took her hand in his, and kissed it. That action cost him dearly.

Instantly, Chez was on the ground. His arm was twisted behind him and Faye sat on his back, a grim expression on her face.

"Faye!" Alice shrieked. "He didn't do anything! Leave him alone!" Faye sat there for a moment more before backing off.

"As you wish, Alice-hime," she murmured. Chez sat there, smiling and massaging his shoulder.

"Hime? What is a 'hime'?" he asked. Alice rushed forward and gently touched his arm.

"Are you okay Chez? I'm sorry for Faye's behavior. She can be a bit overprotective…" Chez waved her off, his gaze now trained on the dark beauty before him.

"Hime," he repeated. "What does that mean?"

Faye finally replied, "It means 'princess' in Japanese." Chez nodded.

"That is very appropriate!" he agreed. "Princess Alice. Alice-hime. It makes sense." He stood up, batting the dust from his clothes.

"Umm, Chez?" Alice shyly quipped.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know a boy with white hair, red eyes, and a pair of bunny ears?"

"Hmm." A thoughtful look came over Chez's face as he tapped a finger against his chin.

"Does he dress really proper?" he inquired. Faye and Alice both nodded.

"Yes! I do believe that I know one like that!" he declared, snapping his fingers in delight. Alice leaned forward, her eyes betraying her eagerness.

"Do you think you could take us to him?" Chez shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!!" Alice surged forward, catching Chez in a brief hug, before being pulled back by Faye. Alice looked up at the taller girl, a pout settled firmly on her lips.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded. Faye shrugged.

"Reflexes." Chez simply smiled, as he was prone to do. Faye turned to Chez and nodded solemnly.

"Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3: A Very Merry Tea Party

**Chapter Two: A Very Merry Tea Party**

"A very merry un-birthday to you, my friend!" a voice roared from ahead.

Alice moved closer to Faye and squeezed her hand a bit harder. Faye responded by nudging Alice's head a bit with her chin and returning the hand-squeeze.

Further ahead, Chez turned to check on them. His broad smile and adorable cat ears comforted Alice even more. They finally reached a clearing with four figures.

One stood a ways away, watching the other three. The remaining trio were sitting at a ridiculously large table filled with assorted chairs and tea things.

"Un-birthday, un-birthday!" one of them roared and downed his tea like an addict. Noticing Alice's cringe, Chez soothed her fears.

"Don't mind them," he cooed. "They're loud but harmless." Chez guided them closer to the table before hailing its occupants.

"Hatter, Hare, Dormouse! Come! We have guests!" The trio instantly stopped, as if suspended in time. Alice giggled lightly at their silly appearances. All three characters were male and looked to be, yes, about their age.

The youngest looked to be about one or two years younger than them. He had dark blue hair and sleepy dark blue eyes. He wore a dark blue suit splattered with tea. He was currently sitting at the table with his head in his arms. He was looking blearily at the girls, looking like he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

The other boy was older and hyper. He had sandy brown hair and glittering brown eyes. He wore a white shirt tucked into plaid yellow-and-red pants with red suspenders. Jutting from his head were a pair of brown rabbit ears. They twitched eagerly as he gazed at the two girls.

The last of the three seemed to be the oddest of all. He had scraggly white hair and electric green eyes. A large black top hat sat lopsided on his head with a discount tag still attached to it. This one wore only a thin, orange vest along with a pair of purple pants and without an undershirt. His hands were covered by a pair of silken gloves.

Their postures were hilarious. The sleepy boy was hunched over the table with the rabbit boy and the hat boy poised over him as if they were going to pour tea on him. The hat boy put down his tea cup, stood, and walked towards the girls.

Not to be out done, the rabbit boy dropped his tea cup and shunted his chair out, successfully tripping the hat boy. He quickly stood and stepped in front of Alice and Faye, throwing a quick smug look over his shoulder. He smiled at the two girls and stuck out his hand.

"Hello! I'm the March Hare, but you can just call me March or Marchie!" Alice took the hand, shaking cautiously.

"Nice to meet you, March," she replied. "My name is Alice." March's eyes seemed to widen, but he didn't make a comment. Faye took her turn. She shook the hare's hand, though her attention seemed to be more on March's ears than his name.

"Hello. I'm Faye. Nice ears," she said. March chuckled. He was taller than Faye who was already quite tall for a girl. He leaned forwards, offering the top of his head to her.

"Would you like to touch them?" Faye's eyes lit up in delight. Just as she was about to touch them, March was pushed to the side, revealing the hat boy.

"Hello! I am the Mad Hatter! Just call me Hatter." He eagerly grabbed Alice's hand, shaking it with enthusiasm.

"Yes, your name is Alice. It's a pleasure to meet you!" He turned to Faye and tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away. A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes as she pulled her hand out of reach.

"Say 'please,' Hatter!" she said, a smile playing across her lips.

Hatter tried to snatch her hand a couple more times before giving up and morosely saying, "Please?" Faye nodded and offered her hand. Hatter grabbed it and shook it happily.

"Happy Faye. Curious Faye. Funny Faye! What a wonderful day to meet you." He let go and rushed back to his seat.

"Come and have tea with us!" he called out. March was already in his seat, staring glumly at his broken tea cup. Hatter noticed this and began to scold his friend.

"I told you not to use the butter, March, but did you listen? Nooooooo."

March sighed, "It was the best of butter." Faye and Alice looked at each other, shrugged, and sat down. Faye sat next to the sleepy boy while Alice took up a seat in between Hatter and March.

"Who is this one?" Faye asked, gently running her fingers through the boy's soft hair.

"Dormouse!" the two chorused. Faye's eyes widened as she noticed that the boy had two blue mouse ears.

"I see," she mused. Faye gently rubbed the bottom of Dormouse's ears.

"Wake up, dear," she murmured. "It's time for tea!" Dormouse slowly began to awaken, smacking his lips as he did so.

"Oh," he yawned. "Is it time for tea?" Hatter and March watched, mouths agape, as Faye gently roused Dormouse form his sleep. Chez smiled and sat down next to Faye. He turned to the other figure.

"Well, William? Aren't you going to join us?" Alice craned her neck over Chez's chair and gasped.

"You're the guy we saw!" she exclaimed, pointing at the rabbit. William stared balefully at the whole party. Faye slowly turned, casting her gaze at the white figure.

"So he is," she confirmed. William sighed but took a seat at the head of the table, in between Hatter and Dormouse.

"My name is William H Rabbit," he said. "But I am also known as the White Rabbit."

"Cool!" Alice giggled. "Can we call you White?" William stiffened slightly but nodded his consent. "Nice." Faye was watching their exchange quietly.

"What kind of tea do you have?" she asked, looking across at March. He smiled and began to list numerous kinds of tea. Faye listened patiently until she heard one that she liked.

"Rose tea. How does that taste?"

"Like the flowers themselves with a dash of morning dew!" Hatter interjected, leaning across the table. Alice bristled slightly, seeing as Hatter's torso was practically in her lap.

"Do you also like tea?" Hatter suddenly asked, turning to Alice. Alice blinked and shrugged.

"Not really." Hatter and March drew back, horror written on their faces.

"She doesn't like tea?" March gasped. He turned to Faye and solemnly said, "Miss, you are a person of fine stature. Your friend, however, is downright strange." Faye smiled lightly.

"And you aren't?" she countered in an equally solemn tone. March nodded.

"Touché," he chirped. Hatter, on the other hand, was furiously making some tea.

"Here!" He shoved a tea cup and saucer into Alice's hands. "Try this. It's good for beginners." Alice took the cup and tipped it to her lips. Everyone stared at her. It felt like everyone was holding their breath. Alice slowly put down the cup and saucer.

She turned to Hatter and said, "It was delicious!" Everyone burst into applause.

"Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" March crowed. Faye contently drank her tea while one hand gently rubbed Dor's ears. White was watching her with slight interest.

"Does that keep Dormouse awake?" he pondered. The sleepy boy was, indeed, awake and quietly nibbling on a tart. He glanced up at White and nodded.

"Faye is good with animals!" Alice boasted, smiling graciously at her friend. Faye finally set down her cup carefully.

"Mr. White," she addressed. White nodded through his tea, giving her his full attention despite his drink. "Can you tell us where we are, exactly?" White carefully set down his tea cup.

He fiddled with his gloves for a few moments before looking up and replying, "You're in Wonderland." Faye's lips curled downwards into a frown.

"Wonderland?" Alice said innocently. "What continent is that on?"

"It's not on a continent," Faye murmured, glaring at the cup in front of her. "It's not on any map that we know of." Alice's happy mood began to wear off as she began to realize the gravity of the situation.

"I see," she said, her expression careful and guarded. Alice slowly stood up and slowly looked around. Her gaze rested solemnly on each of the table's occupant for a moment before moving on to the next.

"So that's why these people look like animals," she muttered… and promptly fainted. Faye sighed as she watched Hatter catch her, a look of panic on his face.

"Typical Alice."


End file.
